The Morning after the night Before
by FullstopBlaster
Summary: Jazz wakes up and tries to recall exactly what happened to him last night. Jazz/Prowl Prompt for live journal. One shot. Valentines day prompt. 3 Rated M for mature insinuations, but not mature situations.


**The morning after the night before**

**By Fullstop Blaster**

**For the Jazz/Prowl Prompt on Live journal**

**Day 18**

**Prompt: _The morning after the night before_**

Happy Valentines Day everyone!

As this is a prompt this is a one shot and will not be continued.

* * *

His optics onlined slowly and he shook his helm. "What was the plate on the truck that struck me?" Jazz asked himself rhetorically. Groggy and coming fully online in a fog he looked around.

He was pressed to the right side of the berth and looked back to his left. The berth, where someone else had been was now empty. His hand reached out to the anti-static mat and touched it…. cold too. He'd been alone for a bit now and hadn't noticed his berth mate getting up and leaving him.

With a sigh he rubbed his helm and then rolled right, his legs flopping over the edge of the berth. He shook his helm. "Teletran one…time."

"The time is now 11 hundred hours." The computer droned.

"Thanks…" He pressed a drawer in the wall beside the berth and it opened slowly and silently. He reached in grabbing a small flask and then pushed the drawer closed with his knuckles.

"Helm ache?" The voice caught him off guard as he turned around.

"Yeah I guess I had a bit too much last night." Jazz tried to smile through his processor screaming at him. "How long have you been up?"

"A while." The mech said stepping inside. "I was cleaning up the mess we made last night."

"Mess?" Jazz blinked. "What mess?" He asked.

"You must have drank too much not to remember…" It was a smug comment, and from a mech who was rarely ever anything but stoic.

"Prowler… don't tease me." Jazz murmured and popped the top on the flask and downed the medical grade energon shot to try to clear his lines. The flask still in his palm but forgotten he turned again. "What mess?"

"We broke your common area table… and your side table…. and your desk chair." Prowl smirked. "You honestly do not remember?"

Jazz blinked, and put his processor on the task of pulling up the files.

* * *

He remembered how it started:

Jazz smirked pressing his commanding officer against the doors. "Primus you're lovely." He said softly. "Like a damned symphony. Dig me?"

"You say the sweetest things." Prowl shook his helm speaking in a hushed tone. "Will you get off until we're inside?" He took cautious glances down the hallways to the left and right.

Jazz's face followed his trying to sneak a kiss, but Prowl wasn't having any of it in the hallway. "Come on Prowl…" Jazz whined his hands roaming over the shorter mechs hips.

"Open the damned door." Prowl seethed through his teeth. "There's nothing like this allowed in the main corridors."

"Only because you say so Commander." The title held humor in it and Jazz relented turning his helm to thumb in his key code and catching Prowl before he fell backwards as the doors opened to allow them entrance.

Prowl was leaned back. Jazz's arm supported him around his lower spinal strut below his door wings. Hearing the doors seal, leaving them to their privacy and whims; Prowl shot forward sealing his lips against Jazz's. Once out of optic shot of anyone he didn't feel the need to hide or be cautious. In truth, Prowl became so much more open when they were alone.

"There you are…was starting to wonder where this Prowl had run off to." Jazz smiled against his lips and continued to kiss him. His balance shifted and he slipped falling forward and the two mechs came crashing down on the main common area table.

Jazz was laughing uncontrollably and Prowl was stunned. "Jazz I'm so sorry." He muttered. The high grade must have been getting to the cruiser too.

Jazz shrugged. "Just a table." He rolled atop the cruiser, who's door wings flattened out on the ground behind him, making him look all the part of the cybertronian butterfly. "Primus you're so beautiful." Jazz muttered in a state of soft realization; despite the mess on the floor.

Prowl let slip a small smile and what might be considered a minor chuckle. "Jazz…" He shook his helm. "Shut up."

Jazz couldn't help but nod fervently. "Yes sir." He growled slightly with a grin on his face and kissed the cruiser senseless.

Prowl's hands came up to Jazz's face and slipped behind his helm, pressing into a small port behind his neck the blue visor over the spy's optics slid up into his helm.

Jazz froze and blinked looking at Prowl. "I want to see you this time…all of you…. no hiding." He murmured.

"I don't hide." Jazz laughed. "Much."

"Kiss me and Frag me into tomorrow." Prowl ordered.

"Yes sir." Jazz winked and leaned down with a smile sealing their lips.

* * *

Now, in this morning after the night before: he was trying to piece together everything that happened after, but he was running into corrupt files, and files that were very misplaced and out of order. "Problems?" Prowl inquired and came to his side to sit down.

Jazz was pulled out of his thoughts. "Nah I just …I'm sure I'll recall it all soon." He took a deep vent. "Sorry I got myself a bit um…over charged."

Prowl shrugged. "There is nothing you need be sorry for." Prowl reached up behind his helm and clicked the small port button that activated his visor. "I too was over charged."

Jazz nodded. "Mah optics flickering?"

"A bit." Prowl smiled. "It should subside soon I'm sure." Prowl made to stand, but a hand held him back.

Jazz, in a tender moment pulled the cruiser back to him to stand in front of his seated position. Looking up Jazz just took him in. "Thank you." He shook his helm. "I have no idea why you stay with me…. Logically I'm like the last bot on earth you should ever want to be with."

Prowl actually smiled, his fingers tracing delicate pin striping on the coupe's shoulders. "That's certainly not true." He said calmly. "There are plenty of mechs I'm less likely to be with, a decent list of femmes too."

"Well color me lucky." Jazz laughed and pulled the cruiser closer.

Prowl stood there holding Jazz's helm to his torso and smiling as his hands continued to trace the delicate lines on his body. "Move in with me."

Jazz blinked looking up. "Sir?" He almost had to reset his audios.

Prowl shook his helm. "I know what I'm asking, and I know I have to get approval from Prime, but half the time he doesn't read my requisitions Jazz…. Move in with me." As if an after thought Prowl added; "Please."

Jazz looked up into his optics. "That's a big step Prowl…" Jazz muttered.

"I understand that." The cruiser sighed. "We've been sneaking around since Velocitron." He explained. "I'm very content with what we have. Are you not?"

"No I'm completely satisfied…." Jazz stood up in Prowl's arms. "I just didn't expect this. Not this soon anyway."

"Well it's here, and the offer is on the table." Prowl nodded as if confirming for not only Jazz, but himself as well. "Jazz, move in with me." Prowl's smile brightened and it disarmed the Spy.

Jazz smirked. "You do have a bigger berth." He teased. "Fine, I'll move in with you." He nodded. "One condition though…."

Prowl nodded. "State your terms." He tried to keep his voice even in the face of his excitement.

Jazz shook his head. "This is not some sort of contract negotiation."

"It's not?" Prowl blinked and pulled at Jazz's hip joint playfully.

"Fine… I will move in with you on one condition." Prowl simply waited. "Bond with me." He said with utmost conviction. "I don't like doing things half way."

Prowl didn't speak, he simply pushed up on his pedes and pressed his lips to Jazz's. Jazz didn't need him to speak to know his answer.

He didn't have to remember all of the night before to know for certain he had what he wanted most in his hands. He laughing gently he broke their kiss and pressed his helm to the cruiser's.

"Love ya." Jazz muttered. With a soft chuckle he added lowly: "ya dig?"

"I love you as well Jazz." Prowl nodded with a smile. "Come we need to get to the bridge or Prime will have our helms. Speaking of which; how's the helm?"

"I'm fine." Jazz smirked and watched the cruiser break away from him toward the doorway. "I'll be along." He said softly.

Prowl nodded and exited the room. Jazz had decided, at this moment, nothing could ruin this day.

* * *

The end.


End file.
